mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 437: A Silent Chug
"A Silent Chug" was originally released December 10, 2018. Description In today’s episode, we address a long-running audio anomaly that spans the entire history of our show, and in the process, Justin dry drowns, like, a little. Business Paintball, Wishbone Brutality, Big Candies, Justin’s Drinking Noises, Fast Food Arms Race, Serious Zapdos, Horny Radio Disney Outline 0:45 - Intro. Justin proposes a theme for the opening: Smash Pipe, a Smash Bros. show full of cheats. Travis and Griffin disagree over whether Justin can sing Smash Pipe as a parody of Hash Pipe. The brothers discuss their favorite characters. Also they have a website now. 8:28 - Today, I learned that next week, the office team I'm part of is going to be going paintballing as a form of team bonding. I'm very excited by this, as I've always wanted to go paintballing, and I'm also very competitive in nature. However, everyone that will be there is either my boss or someone who has worked at my office much longer than I have, since I was only just hired at the beginning of the year. I'm worried about getting into the game and maybe shooting some people I really shouldn't. What should I do? Any advice on the best level of competitiveness I should try to achieve? - Concerned and Competitive in Cala Mesa 14:17 - Y - Sent in by Addie, from Yahoo Answers user anon, who asks: If I break a wishbone by myself (right hand vs. left hand), will I get my wish? My husband always gets the larger part of the wishbone (ALWAYS), and consequently gets his wish. He's wished for and received trips, cars, money, even a dog (which magically showed up after he got the bigger part of the wishbone). I, on the other hand, have gotten nothing. So I've decided to break the wishbone by myself. The right hand will have one wish and the left hand will have a different wish. My husband says it is totally against the wishbone "rules", and I'll end up putting a hex on all our future wishbone endeavors. Can anyone offer any insight on the wishbone dilemma? 20:46 - My boss and I were talking one day, and she told me about her favorite candy bar, which she said is very hard to find. The next day I discovered that my local grocery store happens to carry said candy bar, so I bought her one as a surprise. I gave it to her the next day, and she seemed genuinely excited, but then she stashed the candy bar in the freezer at my workstation. It's been a week, and the candy bar is still in the freezer. Can I eat it? - Clever Alliterated Name in NYC 26:46 - Y - Sent in by Ian, from Yahoo Answers user Poppy, who asks: Is it possible to drink water without making any throat sounds at all? 33:12 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, Quip. Advertisement for Baby Geniuses. 38:09 - Munch Squad - Burger King's Dogpper, Whopper Detour, and Whopper-Shopper.com 44:54 - Recently, my close friend texted me asking if I still had Pokemon cards (of course I do). Specifically, she wanted to know if I had a holographic Zapdos, and if so, if I was willing to part with it. I immediately and excitedly told her that I did, and of course she could have it for free. After a brief eBay search, I've realized that the version of the card that I have is actually worth a good amount of money. What should I do? Do I still have to give it to her? Do I ask for some kind of payment or do I sell it on eBay for all it's worth? - Pokemon Master in Medford 50:56 - Y - Sent in by Nick G, from Yahoo Answers user Anonymous, who asks: Is this Radio Disney song about SEX?!?!? Heard this song on Radio Disney the other day while my little sister was listening to it in the car. Started listening to the lyrics and there seems to be a TON of sexual references in them!! "Show me yours and I'll show you mine" "You be the lock and I'll be the key" WTH??!!! Why is this on Radio DIsney??? What do you think?? Am I interpreting the lyrics wrong? 59:43 - Housekeeping 1:02:00 - FY - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Al the Pal, who asks: I know cows have udders, but do they also have breasts? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck